Mercurio
|Date of birth = 1940s |Date of death = 2004 (Player determinant)}} Mercurio is a character in . He is Sebastian LaCroix's ghoul, and agent in Santa Monica. He provides the fledgling with quests and information. Later, should the fledgling not betray him to LaCroix, he also sells unique weapons. He works part-time as a smuggler and information broker. He seems to have connections in the Black Market trade. Background Mercurio has served the Camarilla since 1974. He works as LaCroix's main contact in Santa Monica; LaCroix sends the fledgling to him for guidance on how to be "useful". Mercurio then becomes the fledgling's first primary contact. The fledgling's first interaction with Mercurio is through an email, which goes as follows: :Subject: Welcome :Hey. Welcome to town. Come on over to my place once you get situated, and we'll talk about what you'll need to get the job done. I'm going to pick up explosives right now, some Astrolite...I should be back by the time you come over. I'm at 24 Main Street, in number 4. Walk to the end of the alley and my building is the next one on the right. ::''-M'' ::: :: When the fledgling exits their haven above the pawnshop, they see an injured Mercurio struggling to get into his apartment. Following him inside, they find him lying on the couch in a pool of his own blood. Mercurio then tells the fledgling that when he went to pick up the explosive, the gang members betrayed him and took his money, nearly beating him to death. The fledgling is sent by Mercurio to retrieve both the astrolite, his money, and some painkillers. He begs the fledgling to not report his failure to LaCroix, promising that he'll get them whatever they want. When the fledgling brings back the astrolite and Mercurio's money, he will be overjoyed if they killed the thugs as well. Mercurio then tells the fledgling to find Bertram Tung, a Nosferatu vampire that can get them into a Sabbat warehouse. Unfortunately, Tung is feuding with Therese Voerman. The fledgling must contact Therese and make her call off the feud. If the fledgling does not report Mercurio's failure to LaCroix, he will be grateful and will offer his services, from special weaponry to information. Personality and Traits Mercurio is, according to Rosa, very reliable and trustworthy. His style of dress and speech is reminiscent of wiseguys and mafioso. Like all ghouls, he doesn't age and is stronger than a normal human. Even though his master is a Camarilla Prince, he respects the Anarchs, especially Isaac Abrams, calling him a "cool customer". Mercurio is almost sixty years old, but due to the vampire blood he receives monthly, he appears much younger. He prides himself on his ability to procure anything for anyone. He also calls himself old-fashioned, believing that certain topics, such as sex, should not be discussed in front of women. If the fledgling doesn't reveal Mercurio's failure, he is friendly and forthcoming with information and unique weapons. At an indeterminate time prior to Bloodlines, he was assaulted by the Sabbat while on guard duty alongside two ghouls and a vampire. Only himself and one other escaped the massacre. Shop Related Quests ;Wherefore Art Thou, Mercurio? (automatic) :After witnessing the beheading of their sire, the fledgling is sent to Santa Monica by LaCroix, who orders them to find his agent Mercurio. ;The Pain of Being Mercurio (optional) :Mercurio is in dire need of some painkillers, which can be obtained at the Medical Clinic. ;Surf's Up :The Astrolite, now out of Mercurio's hands and into another's, must be retrieved from the Beach House. ;Explosive Beginning :Mercurio provides an in through Bertram Tung, who is the only person able to infiltrate the Sabbat's warehouse. Unfortunately, he's tied up in a spat with Therese Voerman. Trivia *According to the Thin Blood seer Rosa, Mercurio is one of the only two people the fledgling can trust, the other being Beckett. In her prophecy, Mercurio is "the man on the couch." *A Malkavian fledgling will refer to Mercurio as "Mercury." *If the player visits Mercurio at the end of the game, there's an Easter egg where he will talk about the game's developers. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Ghouls Category:Santa Monica residents Category:Allies Category:Vendors Category:Player-Determinant Deaths Category:Characters (Bloodlines)